


[podfic] Glinting in the Dark

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [17]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I’m glad you decided to do this with me,” Ryan says, shutting his eyes and dropping one hand on top of Shane’s. “The show is better with you. I’m better with you.” It’s quite possibly the sappiest thing he’s ever allowed himself to say, and even though he definitely means it with everything he has, he’s more than a little glad that Shane isn’t awake to hear it.That relief vanishes like smoke a few seconds later when Shane groans loudly and rolls over so that he’s half-draped on top of Ryan.00:10:38 :: Written byDoctorkaitlyn.





	[podfic] Glinting in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glinting in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748875) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yjhm61dbg1el6vo/%5BBFU%5D%20Glinting%20in%20the%20Dark.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bJVxoDB2MDRb17QgE_yD8vzCwhbLANAD)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Kit’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Doctorkaitlyn for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, sorry not sorry about that cover art, I was on a deadline and also couldn’t stop laughing.

 


End file.
